Poison
by ItsMeSomeRandomGirl
Summary: Snow has had a deep crush on Vlad ever since she layed eyes on him, but it's hard for her to keep her cool considering Vlad loves someone else, but when she finally gets the chance to be friends with him something happens, and it will change her forever.
1. Chapter 1

I've only read tenth grade bites, so what I know will be based off of that. I don't know if Meredith will make an appearance, just because the serious triangle it would make, although there would be an interesting twist…so I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

**(Snow's point of view)**

**I walked down the hallways of this dreadful hell, school…who was the jackass who invented it? Honestly, we don't need seven hours of school. I came to my locker, turning around the little things on my lock until it opened, I can't imagine forgetting my lock code, it would be embarrassing and frustrating. Although, I don't worry about popularity much, or et embarrassed easily. I pulled out my shoulder bag and shoved my history book inside. I looked at the picture of me and October, even though I'm not one in her group we're best friends, though occasionally I will join her for a mid-night walk. I put my bag over my shoulder and closed my locker, then once I turned around I gasped. I hadn't expected Vlad to be right behind me.**

"**Need a drink?" I asked, I didn't mind letting him feed off me, it was strange I almost enjoyed it. Maybe it was the feeling of his lips against my neck that made me eager, but there was one thing I knew, I was in love with him.**

"**Just a sip…if you don't mind." He was so kind, even though he knew I'd gladly let him drain all my blood he still asked.**

"**Alright, hey Vlad…I was thinking maybe we could hang out some more…even if I am your drudge it doesn't mean we can't be friends."**

**He rubbed the back of his head, I bit my lip I half expected him to say no, but to my surprise a smile grew on his face and he spoke, "Actually, I was sort of thinking the same thing, you know? I have been wanting to get to know you a bit better."**

**I smiled back "Ok, cool."**

"**Cool."**

**I starred at his eyes for a moment, then remembered why he was here. I pulled back my long raven hair and stood closer to him. He looked around, making sure no remaining students were in the hall, but since school had ended but five minutes ago I was sure no one would see. He then sank his fangs into my neck, I wondered if vampires were just naturally gentle when they did it, or if Vlad was just being nice…but I guess it didn't really matter. I started getting that almost-dizzy-feeling that I always got when he took a "sip" Once he had his drink he pulled away, my black hear swept back around my shoulders, covering the mark which would heal shortly. He rubbed the back of his neck, like he wanted to say something. I starred at him, curiously. Finally he broke out into that smile that always came on his face and gave me a hug, I hugged him back...it felt nice to be in his arms. He then tucked same hair behind my ear and whispered, "Thanks" as he walked off down the hall to go meet up with Henry who was standing by the exit. I let out a deep sigh, I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath. I couldn't wait to meet Vlad's family, and actually get to know him a little better.**

**I arrived home, my father passed out on the couch with the TV tuned into a sports channel. I sighed, it was hard seeing him like this everyday. I turned the TV off and put a pillow behind him, he always get's sore backs when he sleeps on the couch. I walked up to my room and lightly shut the door. My walls were painted black and red, and was dark. It was covered in the Shadow's by the thick curtains on my window. I sat on my bed and pulled my journal out of my shoulder bag. I opened it and took out my pen, and I began to write the events of today, the way Vlad and I had slowly inched closer, and how the teachers were normal bitches and bastards. And how the jocks and preps talked about me being a Satan worshipper, which isn't true might I add. I pulled my cell phone from my bag, hoping for a text from Vlad…but nothing. I was deeply in love with him, it was unimaginable how crazy I was for him. And I seemed very tense around him. It was a good feeling, but what didn't feel so great was that his heart belonged to someone else. Meredith, he's told me everything, sure we weren't exactly friends…but he was very open with the people he knew. Even though he really did love her and hadn't broken up with her because of what he said…it still sort of hurt to know he'd never love me back. After a few more moments passed by of starring at my journal, my phone vibrated, buzzing on my bed making an annoying sound. I eagerly picked it up anyways and unlocked it, as the buzzing ceased I was glad that it was a text from Vlad. I read it out loud to myself.**

"**Hey Snow, you still want to hangout?"**

**I bit my lip as I became eager. I quickly flipped it open and punched the numbers with my thumbs, usually I'm not this good at texting…but this was an opportunity to become friends with Vlad. I texted back 'Of course.' after I sent it I then regained my calm, cool, laid back attitude and ran a hand along my neck…as expected the bite marks were good and gone by now. I rubbed my neck more, how I wished one day Vlad would slowly drag his fangs across my skin and slowly reach my lips, and bring me into a passionate kiss. And if that didn't happen, it might be a little fun if he moved lower and found his lips on my collar bone, kissing me so softly getting lower and moving farther- My phone suddenly vibrated again, bringing me out of my lustful thoughts. I looked at the text, from Vlad of course.**

"**Great, I should be at your front door in a couple of seconds."**

**Before I could set my phone back down there was a gentle knock that could be heard from in my room. I put my things back in my bad and threw it in my closet. I looked into the mirror and made sure my eye liner wasn't all crappy like Andrew's was the few times I saw him. I patted my hair down softly, then walked down the small stairs in my home. I opened the door to see Vlad standing there looking sexy as ever. His pale skin was just so irresistible, even though most girls would like a tanned guy. I rolled up the white sleeves on my black shirt and stretched, it was slightly hotter outside then it was when I'd gotten home. We both were walking to Vlad's house, and had started up a small conversation.**

"**So where's Henry, I thought you guy's were practically glued together."**

"**Yea? Well where's October."**

**I elbowed him and we both laughed. "Well to tell you the truth Henry has been sneaking off with Chelsea lately to hang out with the more popular crowd."**

"**Hmm, and you're not upset?"**

"**Nah, we've faced life and death together, I'm sure a few snobs can't change his mind about me."**

"**True."**

**I looked over at him and attempted to grab his hand, I did it more of a friendly way then anything else. He simply chuckled and gripped onto my hand in return. Once we arrived at his place I was kind of nervous. I knew he didn't have a real dad or mom because his parents were…dead, but these people were just as important to him, Otis and Nelly. I followed him into his house.**

"**Vladimir, is that you?" A female called from the kitchen.**

"**Yea Nelly, I'm here."**

"**Alright, there's some blood bags in the freezer, I made sure to grab you O positive this time."**

"**Thanks."**

**I just stood there, following Vlad around like a little puppy. When he sat on the living room couch, I joined him. He turned on the TV.**

"**Hey Vlad, when are we going to get to…you know just talk?"**

"**In a few minutes, I'm going to wait for my uncle to get home before I go hide from him for the night." Vlad laughed a little.**

**Nelly soon came in with a warm cup of blood for me, I could smell it.**

"**Vladimir I- oh….I didn't know you had a fr-"**

"**It's OK Nelly, she knows."**

"**Really?"**

"**She's a drudge…" I felt like he felt bad when he said that last part, who knows maybe he did.**

"**Alright then." He handed the cup to Vlad and looked at me. She held out her hand.**

"**Hello, I'm Nelly." I shook her hand**

"**It's Snow."**

**We slowly pulled our hands back. "What a nice name." She said with a smile, while walking back into the kitchen. I looked a Vlad a bit nervously, then much like one would say to a young child who had patted a dog on the head, he said, "Don't worry…he likes you." Vlad added a smile at the end, he smiled a lot surprisingly. I smiled back at him and touched the side of his face. I looked into his eyes, they were such a nice warm hazel (I don't know Vlad's eye color.) for a moment we starred, a felt like maybe he felt a small connection with me, I mean I guess we did know each other before all of this…but still we were never friends. But maybe that all didn't matter, maybe the only connection there was because I was his drudge and he was my master. I then heard the door open and pulled away from Vlad, it was obviously his Uncle at the front door, who else?**

"**Ah, Vladimir, I have awaited seeing you as I was on a….um…hunt."**

"**It's ok Otis, she knows our secret."**

"**So she does."**

"**Yea, Otis, this is Snow, Snow, this is Otis."**

"**It's very nice to meet you young lady." He extended his hand towards me, at first I just stood there, then shook his hand, I had always been afraid of men in general. You could probably tell because of my abusive father.**

"**Nice to meet you too….uh…Otis." He chuckled as he let go of my hand.**

**(Vlad's point of view.)**

**I slightly grinned as I had proved my point that Snow would get along good with my…parents. I then felt someone push into my head.**

'_**Vlad, Snow is a nice young lady, but I sense that she is but a drudge…why do you insist on befriending them?'**_

**I replied to Otis with full truth.**

'_**Otis, I don't get it… is it impossible for me to be friend with my drudges? I t feels wrong to just boss them around against their will. Please just understand that.'**_

**I then felt my mind empty, a conversation being unlikely to come up again. I looked over to Snow who seemed very uncomfortable, to tell you the truth I did have feeling for her…strange as it is, even if I don't know her that well. But I feel like I could hurt her as badly as I had almost Meredith. I knew Snow wouldn't mind common nibbling, but if I actually kill her I'd never forgive my self. I tapped her leg and got up, she followed me up to my room. When I opened the door a blast of freezing air hit us. My room was always oddly cold. We both stepped in, and Snow was looking around, eyeing all my little things and seeming to like how the sun was kept out. I sat on my bed and patted the spot next to me. She happily came over and sat next to me. I looked in her grayish-blue eyes, she was so beautiful.**

**(Snow's point of view.)**

**Well, Vlad finally started talking to me after an awkward silence.**

"**So, how have you been?" My heart was racing and my cheeks were warming up, for no reason at all!**

"**Uh, fine just…you know the usual."**

"**Yea."**

"**How have you been Vlad?"**

"**Ha, aside from D'ablo trying to murder me and trying to control my hunger…everything's been peachy." He laughed again. I giggled a little after him.**

"**I guess living life as a vampire is way harder then I thought then."**

"**Well it isn't easy, that's for sure."**

**We both shared an awkward laugh for a moment, things were so weird around Vlad, like I was always exited, and my normal attitude just floated away to wherever it wanted to, I wonder if Vlad felt the same, or if he just more then usual at home. Both are unlikely, so I must just be going crazy or something. I breathed in a deep breath and looked down at my hands.**

"**Hey, Nelly want's to know if your going to want to stay for dinner."**

**Otis must have used his telepathic-ness to tell Vlad. I then thought for a moment…aren't they going to be like…eating blood?**

"**Dude you're a vampire…aren't you going to be eating blood?"**

**He chuckled. "Well sure, me and Otis…but you and Nelly can eat cooked-non-blood stuff."**

**I blushed again, I should have realized that. "O-Oh uh yea sure…I'll stay for dinner."**

"**Cool." He smirked.**

**After a few moments he lied back on his bed, seeming more relaxed now. I kicked my shoes off and they landed next to Vlad's. I lied down on his bed next to him and we both looked at each other.**

"**So what do you do when your by yourself…you know when no friends are around?"**

"**I just think about stuff really, it doesn't bother me to be alone."**

**He turned on his side and held his head with his hand as if he were interested in what I had to say.**

"**Why not?"**

**I then said what I'd been wanting to tell someone my whole life. "Well it's been like that my whole life, since birth."**

**He nodded his head, realizing that with an abusive drunken father, there aren't many people to take care of you. Or even keep you company.**

"**Well what about when you are around friends?"**

"**You know, I guess I just kind of fade into the background unless I'm with October. Usually at the club I just hangout on the dance floor."**

**He nodded his head again, then returned to his normal position, which was lying on his back. **

"**What about you Vlad? Even with a nice friend like Henry, I'm sure there are times when you feel really alone."**

"**Yea…I just try to keep my distance form people, I mean if popular kids see you sitting alone, or even glance at you to see no one around….its like they want to rub it in…and that's when I start to feel kind of sad."**

"**I know what you mean Vlad."**

"…**We have a lot more in common then I thought we did.."**

"**Yea I guess we do.." I knew we had a ton of stuff in common long before we started talking, but that's probably because I kind of…..stalked him for a few weeks.**

**Vlad yawned, his sharp fangs pulling through his gums as he did. I knew he was still hungry, he just wasn't asking for anything. I pulled my raven hair behind me head and sat up.**

"**Come on Vlad, you need some blood."**

"**No that's ok…I can wait for dinner."**

**I dropped my hair then let myself fall back next to him. I too yawned. I was kind of tired. We'd been up here longer then I'd realized. It was like time sped up when I was around Vlad, I then realized we were probably sitting there in silence for a huge amount of time before we did start talking, which didn't last very long as you know. And that's something that disappoints me. I turned around so I was lying on my stomach and put my head on my arms, before I knew it I had fallen asleep.**

**I woke up with a huge pain in my body. I rubbed my neck, there were bite marks there. I didn't feel weak like I would after a bite until at least a few hours later. Vlad couldn't have bitten me could he? I don't think he would have done it while I was asleep. Unless he did it in his sleep or something. I looked to my left to see Vlad sleeping there soundly. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, it was 6:04, I couldn't have been asleep that long. I looked over at Vlad and tapped him nose, he instantly woke up…which was kind of weird.**

"**Yea…?" He was so cute with his hair flipped all around.**

"**Um did you bite…..me?"**

**He glided his tongue around his mouth.**

"**I don't think so, I would still taste your blood."**

"**Uh…" I was really scared now, what if it was his uncle? Now that would be weird, or even worse….another vampire…but wouldn't they have killed me? (I'll admit I got this idea from reading another fic, although I don't remember which) I felt my arms shake a bit, this was really scary…you have no idea how afraid I was at this moment. Some vampire came into Vlad's house..without him or Nelly..or even Otis knowing, then drank my blood…maybe Nelly's too, but my blood. And even weirder is that they left me alive. I don't think vampire's would have that much control if it's sucking someone's blood, I mean it's hard enough for Vlad and he's just half vampire.**


	2. Chapter 2

I got up and headed for Vlad's bedroom door.

"Where are you going Snow?"

Where did he think I was going? "I'm sorry Vlad, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow or something….I just…" I ran out of his house and bolted down the street for home.

Once I got home my dad was no where to be seen. I ran up to my bedroom and locked the door. My neck stung badly, and my heart was pumping fast. I screamed and moaned as I felt myself loose control over my body as I fell to the ground. I curled into a ball and screamed, it felt like I was being sliced from the inside out, this was complete and utter hell. I screamed more and cried until everything went black.

When I woke the next morning everything was a blur, and my house was silent. My head throbbed, the pain was incredible. I slowly got up and slowly walked downstairs. I drank some water and gripped my stomach, it was like the coldness of the water hurt. I dropped the glass, it instantly fell to the floor and shattered. I moaned again, I felt like I was starving. I opened the fridge and ate a slice of watermelon, I felt better after that…but I still needed something.

(Vlad's point of view.)

I looked down the hall, but Snow was no where to be seen, I half expected her to be absent today after what happened yesterday. What was she talking about if I had bitten her? Well, I guess I'll just stop by her house today and see what's going on. I closed my locker and saw Henry coming my way. I looked at him.

"Hey dude, think you can read Melissa's mind one last time, and just make her think about me?"

"Dude, I told you that I would only do it that one time, and you actually want me to plant something in her brain? Sorry but it's not happening." Henry is starting to annoy me just a bit.

"Alright, fine Vlad. Well I'll see you at lunch, my class is on the other side of the school."

"Right, see you later."

"Bye!" He ran down the hall.

Man I wish Henry and I had at least one class together, that would sure lighten my school days, or at least Meredith. I walked to my next class, math…oh joy.

I sat at my table, waiting for Henry to hurry and get his butt over here when October and the rest came and sat next to me.

"Hey Vlad, have you seen Snow?" October asked me.

"No, sorry." Should I tell them about yesterday? There's a chance my secret might get out through telling them that…but I don't know.

"Well if you see her will you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Sure, and let me know if you see her."

"Right."

They were about to get up when I stopped them.

"Wait, yesterday when Snow was at my house she left in a rush, I don't know why but she said she didn't feel very good." Ok, so I added something in there to cover up the bite part, because saying that would be just too much.

"Oh."

"I was planning on stopping by her house today, you wanna come with?"

"Sure."

We looked at the others. Kristoff crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nah, I have to be home right after school to check on my grandma."

"Sorry guys, I'm grounded still." Andrew said taking a huge chunk out of his apple and eating it.

"Well, count me in." Sprat grinned a bit.

"Alright then, we'll all walk home, so we can stop by Snow's."

"Sounds like a plan." October smirked, then signaled for their group to go back to their table.

Henry soon sat next to me, with a frown on his face, I was going to just read his mind and not ask him, but he started spilling his guts.

"Man, I just hate this, Melissa just walks around never noticing me or anything, I mean out of all the girls in this school."

"Dude, don't you think that maybe if you just kind of toned down your flirty-ness she might, just maybe be interested in you?"

Henry ran his hand through his hair. "Flirty-ness! How am I a flirt?" I rolled my eyes then laughed, Henry is such an idiot sometimes.

"Whatever Vlad, but hey at least they had pizza for lunch today."

"Lucky you." I said sarcastically before biting into my blood capsule hidden in my sand which.

October, Sprat, and I stood outside Snow's door, we must have knocked at least a thousand times now, and still no answer. I glided my tongue over my teeth, it's a good thing I wasn't getting hungry yet.

"Well, where else could she be?" October looked at Sprat and he just shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe she is inside, but like in bed or something." I suggested.

"I wouldn't expect her dad to be home anyways." October replied.

"Well, the door's not locked." I opened the door to the house. It squeaked as I opened it, which really annoyed me because squeaky doors were always the cause of ghosts or zombies…heh not to mention vampires. I threw my bag on the hard wood floor, so did Sprat and October.

"Look down here for her dad, or her." I told Sprat.

He nodded, then me and October went upstairs.

"Go look in her room, I'll check out the other bedrooms and bathrooms." I said, turning down the hall towards the first door I saw.

"Ok." She walked in the opposite direction of me.

I opened the door and searched for a light. Once I found one I noticed this was a spare bedroom, I took a quick look around, then shut the light off and closed the door. I was about to go across the hall to the other door when October screamed. I ran as quickly as I could, which was extremely fast considering I run faster when my adrenalin pumps. I slid across the rug on the floor to the door way. My stomach tied into a deep knot at what I saw. At first I had a fear that snow had been killed, or something, but then I had a bigger fear after I realized that she had blood at the corners of her mouth. Her ivory skin was stained with blood. She was asleep, and had a slight smile on her face. Her long black hair covered most of her face, which I was glad about because October might see her fangs if they were still popped out of her gums. Blood was stained across her gray tank top and specks of blood were on her jeans. October looked at me, fear across her face. Snow wasn't hurt at all, the smell of her blood wasn't incredibly strong like it should be if her blood had spilled. I put my hands on Octobers shoulders and spoke softly.

"October, I need you to leave and take Sprat with you, don't tell the police, don't tell anyone about anything, Snow will be fine…I'll take care of her, just please don't say anything about this."

She starred at me with hazel eyes before quickly nodding and running downstairs. I scratched behind my head, now this was a big mess, I'd seriously have to get Otis's help without telling Nelly. I put my hands in my pockets, how should I do this? Wake her up and say "Hey snow, you're a vampire and all now." But that would be a terrible idea…more importantly; who the heck did this to her? Alright, I have some feelings for Snow, and I know how much I hate being a vampire, I totally feel for her, but what I'm really worried about is if she's going to be stuck as a 15 year old forever. You know? Like how Otis and Vikas have remained the same age forever…would that happen to her? I guess the only reason I age is because I'm still a kid, not to mention I'm only half vampire…well I guess time will tell.

"Um Snow, come on wake up." I shook her a little. Then a thought crossed my mind, I don't think I've ever seen any female vampires around…

She stirred a little. I smirked a bit, she was cute when she slept, aside from the blood all over her. I tucked some of her hair behind her ear and shook her shoulders a little. She slowly opened her eyes and managed a small smile before sitting up.

"Hey Vlad, what are you doing here…?"

"Uh Snow…well the thing is…uh."

(Snow's point of view)

I looked at Vlad's crystal blue eyes, he looked back into my light brown ones (I can't remember if I already said the color of her eyes, or if I did if they were a different color so yea.) I put my hand on his shoulder and we both slowly leaned in…no way this was happening! Then the moment I had been wanting forever came, as I kissed his I felt his fangs escape his gums. I pulled back.

"Hungry?" I pulled back my raven hair. He gently took my hand and let my hair fall back to my shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked, I was really completely puzzled here, why the hell wasn't he drinking from me.

"I can't take from one of my own kind." The words escaped his lips in almost a whisper, it was almost like it slivered out of his mouth like poison. I panicked a little, what did he mean exactly?

"Um, Vlad what the hell are you talking about?" I quickly stood, he got up too but he wouldn't look at me, he just kept looking down at the floor and rubbing his neck.

"Snow…last night when you asked if I bit you, I think someone else got to you…and um, let's just say their poison is now permanently in your blood stream.

"W-What?" I was completely scared now.

"Snow, you're a vampire."

I screamed, I screamed until my last breath escaped me and I had to gasp for air. This was crazy, I can not be a vampire, no way. The next thing I knew I felt so many different things. Because I started to cry and fall to my knees. I felt rage, for whoever bit me, and for Vlad. I felt sad that my life had been completely changed now and I had turned into a blood-sucking monster. I felt a little happy that my chances with Vlad were higher, and that I'd have to be spending more time with him, and that he won't be able to accidentally kill me. And I felt alone, even if Vlad was there with me I felt like the whole world had closed around me and left me in a dark hole. But I soon got pulled out of that emotion when Vlad pulled me next to him and held me, I don't know how long it was until I quit crying, but when I did I had already fallen asleep.

When I woke I was in a room. I sat up, I was glad to find out it wasn't a hospital, even if I didn't get hurt last night there is such thing an mental hospitals. I was in a room that looked extremely tidy, probably a guest room. At the foot of the bed were some clothes. They were mine, but I was still wearing my blood stained clothes. The blood that had been on my mouth earlier had been washed away, and my ivory skin had no trances of red anymore. I got up and grabbed my clothes. I changed into them and left the room, as I had expected I was in Vlad's house. I walked down the hall until I came to his room, I was sure it was his because of the blasting cold air coming from the other side. I knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door, Vlad was reading a huge book. "Come here Snow, I' trying to find something about female vampires, or anything that can help me. I lied next to him.

"So, where's Otis and Nelly?"

"Nelly's at work and Otis should be here soon, we have to tell Otis about this."

I nodded, then looked at the page he was looking at. The pages were burned and aged, plus there was a missing scrap of paper towards the middle of the book, well I sure as hell couldn't read it because all it was were a bunch of lines.

"How in the hell can you read that?"

"It's in Elysian code, you'll have to learn it soon."

"Vlad I'm scared about this whole vampire thing, I mean your acting so calm about it and you have no idea what I'm feeling."

He looked at me and turned on his side. "It will be fine, I know it, with Otis you'll be able to learn all the vampire ways and it'll all just fold together."

"Alright…but do you know who bit me?"

He was silent for a very long time. "No, I don't, sadly I don't know if we'll ever find out, but I have a feeling I know who did it."

"D'ablo?"

"Yea."

"But isn't he supposed to be fucking with your life, not mine?"

"Snow, maybe he is fucking with my life, but just using you as a distraction or something, I don't know he's a nut."

"True…"

It was then silent between us for the rest of the time. After a long time we heard a door open downstairs, it must have been Otis, I then felt my stomach growl and my fangs escape my gums, ugh that was the sickest feeling I have ever had. Vlad grabbed my hand and we both walked downstairs. Otis raised an eyebrow when he saw us come from upstairs holding hands, I could imagine a few things he might have been thinking. They were just looking at each other. Reading minds I suppose. Ugh, they really want to keep me out of this conversation don't they? I then felt something weird in my head, like a brain cloud or something. I then heard a voice in my head, it was Otis's. _"We're not keeping you out, this is just incase someone should hear us talking.'_

"What the hell?" I blurted out.

Vlad looked at me, then I felt another push in my head. Again, Otis. _"Please just relax your mind, I'm speaking to you telepathically, you think what you wish to speak and I shall hear it, but you need to relax and keep your mind open.'_ I breathed in for a second, then relaxed a little. _'Uh, is this working or what?'_ I said in my head, surprisingly I got a response from Vlad. _'Nice job, you'll learn more about telepathy later' I then watched as they must have been speaking to each other, I didn't bother to try and listen, it kind of gave me a headache to try and get into their minds, so why strain myself? After several more moments Otis nodded and looked at me._

"_Well Snow, it seems your now a vampire, but what puzzles me is why someone would change you into one, considering you're a woman." Otis said, pulling at his beard a bit in a thoughtful way._

"_What's so bad about being a woman?" I asked, he was kind of pissing me off, I don't know how but he just was._

"_Well, you see the vampire race is supposed to be made up of only males, that way there are no actual births of vampire babies, because then the baby would remain a baby for years to come, and we all know that if there were tons of babies in the Elysian population we would surely become over populated, and with tons of babies, vampires wouldn't be able to carry out their duties and they'd have to remain parents forever, you see? Once birthed as a vampire you become immortal and therefore you never age, do you both see the problem now?"_

_We both nodded, I did get it, but then something crossed my mind. "Wait a second, I'm going to be stuck fifteen for the rest of my life?" I yelled._

"_I don't know, there hasn't exactly been a time when a vampire was ignorant enough to birth a teen."_

_I felt tears sting at the corners of my eyes, I did NOT want to be stuck as a teenager for the rest of my life, god that would be the worst. _

"_I'm sure it will all be fine, just let the puzzle come together itself." He smiled then I remembered how hungry I was._

"_You guys got any blood around here?"_

_I ripped open the plastic bag, spilling its contents into my mouth, oh how good it tasted, and I used to think blood just tasted like the pennies I used to stick in my mouth in third grade. But now it tasted so different, it was almost like chocolate, I swear you have no idea how different it tasted. I finally ate my fourth one until I felt full. I patted down my hair until it covered my right eye again. I sat on Vlad's counter, I know I'm so rude, but I'm a vampire now and my life is fucked up, I'm sure Vlad and Otis don't mind. I watched as Vlad devour his own blood bags, I was tempted to pull him over to me and kiss him, and taste the blood in his mouth, but I knew better then that. Hopefully we'll figure out who bit me so we can go screw them up, but for now I'm just going to let the pieces of the puzzle come together by themselves. _


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the small guest room that I would soon be staying in, I'll admit it was in no way my style, with the flower curtains and poofy comforter, I'm used to a dark, dark room, black, blue and red with no blanket at all, and that's how I like it. I frowned a little, but went back to a small smile when I saw Otis and Vlad come down the hall.

"Are you sure this will be alright with your father?" Otis asked.

"Who knows, even if I am home he never notices me, and the only time you'll catch him sober is when he's asleep, so I don't have anything to worry about."

"So are you just going to run to your house everyday to get whatever you need?"

"Yea, if I see my dad I'll remain in his memory a bit so he won't think I'm so kid, or he might try and murder me for being in his house, and bringing all my stuff over here would take days, plus I only live down a black or two."

"True." Vlad said.

"Well, come meet us in my room after you have a blood bag or two, we need to practice your skills, if you're a vampire your bound to have a few enemy as time develops. And if you're defenseless you will be killed." Otis spoke with so much seriousness; I might have thought he was a robot.

I nodded, then they both left, I looked around and turned the fan on, I like my room to be nice and cold. I turned out the light and walked into the kitchen. Nelly would be home in a few hours so we'd have to hurry, but I wonder what their going to tell her about me living here now. I bit open a bag and drank the sweet blood that filled it, soon there was just some ice left in it from the frozen blood, like what happens when you drink all the syrup form a slushy. I threw it away the ate two more before running towards Otis's room, wow I was pretty fast about it too, had to be another kick-ass vampire power. I knocked first.

"Come on in." Vlad said.

"And make sure the door's locked behind you." Otis's voice said.

I opened the door and locked it behind me, Otis's room was so unusual, but in a good way, like it gave of good vibes, but at the same time wasn't all gross and pink with yellow. I would say it was nature like, but then I'd sound weird. I came over and sat in a chair next to Vlad, Otis was sitting on the edge of his bed, with a book beside him. Vlad spun around in the computer chair, I wish I had that chair, it looked fun. I sat in the egg chair, it spun a little too, and it made me sort of laugh that Otis would have one of these in his room. The best part was that it was black. I sat cross-legged and focused my attention on Otis.

"Now you two we'll be practicing some telepathy today, just keep your mind open and don't try so hard."

"Hey Otis, every time I try this I get a head ache, it's not very enjoyable either."

He chuckled. "And what head ache is enjoyable my dear?"

We were both quiet, he cleared his throat. "Well, sometimes it begins like that, but it's a sure sign that you'll get it in no time."

"Ok then, if you say so." I slouched back at his not-so-very-good advice.

When I stepped out of Otis's room I moaned and rubbed my head, my migraine was so bad, it felt like I had just a bunch of things crammed into my head and that my brain was pounding against my head, trying to get out, oh and the throbbing only got worse when I cried from the pain. Otis followed us out; he stopped us, and then looked at me.

"You are now a sister of Elysia; therefore you must have a mark."

"What?"

Vlad and Otis showed me their tattoos.

"And how the hell am I going to get that?"

Otis took my wrist and brought it up to his mouth, without warning he stuck his fangs into my skin, at first it hurt a little, but only from the shock, but the rest of the way it just felt like an intense pressure, god, so intense I was sure my bone would snap. But, before it did he pulled back, and slowly a black tattoo appeared on my arm, it was just lines, like I had imagined. I looked at it, and then smirked a little.

"So now I'm officially one of you?"

"Correct."

"Sweet!"

I ran up to Vlad and Otis and gave them both a huge hug, now I was way more happy about this whole thing now, it meant awesome powers, a better life, and living under the same roof as Vlad forever. Man, things are so great…what could possibly ruin it?

(Vlad's point of view.)

Well, this is certainly going to be something to look foreword to, having a training partner, but there's still one thing that seems to only be hanging around in my brain, who bit Snow? It HAD to be D'ablo…right?

I cleared my throat. "Alright, well there's still one thing, who bit Snow?"

Otis looked at me. "Well, I believe your thoughts are right, I presume it was D'ablo."

"Man, that nut is going to get his ass kicked by us bad!" Snow yelled.

"I wouldn't be so sure, even if we did nearly defeat him last time there's still a chance he could be getting stronger." Otis said, and that was the number one thing I feared the most.

I walked off to my room, I needed to think I hope Snow and Otis don't follow me, and surprisingly they didn't. I lied in my bed and thought, Snow might have thought things would go peachy from here on but she's so unaware of the battles and deaths that will happen…the blood that will be spilled, and still about what's going to happen to her now. I just don't want her to get hurt, maybe another reason there are no girl vampires is because some are fragile, and I'm sure if anyone's wife died they'd be weaker and loose the next fight from sadness. Or maybe just a great friend, like how after I discovered my parents dead I felt empty, and if anyone tried to kill me I would take it without a fight…well it's not like that anymore but I still don't get this, why would D'ablo go for Snow? He hasn't even encountered her besides when he bit her. He must be playing with me some way, but I just have to hurry up and find out how.

**Sorry it was short; I just don't want to put everything into one huge chapter. And I'll only be able to update on weekends because school started up and since I'm in middle school all I have time for is to sleep, go to school, do homework, and sleep.**


End file.
